Corrupted
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Ao seu lado, Sakura cede ao poder dos olhos negros e manda pelos ares todos os seus conceitos de certo e errado. Porque somente quando estão juntos, não existe o certo, apenas o errado. Não há diferença de idades. Existe somente o desejo de permanecerem juntos, não se importam de serem corrompidos. (Fic possui Hentai).


**Oi gente!**  
 **Decidi postar aqui no FF net uma one shot minha que eu criei em 2014 hahaha Ela está postada no Nyah! No Social Spirit e agora aqui!**  
 **Foi um dos meus primeiros hentais, então peguem leve! rs'**  
 **Foi baseada na música Corrupted do Mcfly (amo).**  
 **Recomendo que escutem pode ajudar -v-**  
 **Boa leitura,**

* * *

 **Sinopse completa:** _Ela possui 25 anos, enquanto ele é apenas um adolescente de dezessete._

 _Longe dele, ela quer seguir a razão... Ficar com o Uchiha é completamente errado._  
 _Ao seu lado, Sakura cede ao poder dos olhos negros e manda pelos ares todos os seus conceitos de certo e errado._  
 _Porque somente quando estão juntos, não existe o certo, apenas o errado. Errado para tantos e para eles mesmos, tão certo._  
 _Existe somente o desejo de permanecerem juntos, não se importam de serem corrompidos._

 _" Eu sou mais velha que você.", " Sasuke você só tem dezessete anos... "_  
 _"- Então finja que eu tenho vinte e cinco. já estava quase fora de si e ele sabia disso. Mas por favor... Não me mande embora. encostou seus lábios nos dela, ansioso por beija-los o mais breve possível. Me corrompa... Sakura-Chan"._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único - Corrupted.**

 **.**

 **.**

– O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – a mulher arregalou os olhos assim que abriu a porta e deu de cara com o par de orbes negros. – Eu já disse que não quero mais você aqui, Sasuke. – Ele a ignorou, tirando a bolsa do ombro e a segurando com apenas uma mão. Vestia uma jaqueta de couro preta e por baixo dessa uma camisa branca com gola V, juntamente com uma calça jeans preta. Havia cabulado o colégio, droga. – pensara ela – suspirando pesadamente.

– Eu queria te ver. – falou seriamente.

– Caralho Sasuke, você faltou ao colégio – falou passando a mão pelos cabelos rosados de forma nervosa, mas mesmo assim dando passagem para que ele entrasse. – Se seus pais descobrirem que você está aqui vão te matar... Melhor, vão ME matar. – fechou a porta do apartamento e se escorou na mesma, enquanto ele se sentava no sofá.

 **Crashing into walls**

 **Banging on your door**

 **So why'd you let me in**

 _Batendo nas paredes  
Batendo na sua porta  
Então porque você me deixou entrar?_

– Você não se importava antes. – ele deu um sorriso malicioso e inconscientemente fechou a mão esquerda, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Vai dizer que agora se importa com que os outros vão dizer?

– Eu me importo – mentiu. Continuava não se importando com o que iriam dizer sobre ela. – Sasuke, por favor. – murmurou quando ele se levantou e começou a se aproximar dela lentamente. – Eu sou mais velha que você. – E mesmo assim, era um pouco mais baixa do que ele.

– E eu sou mais alto que você, olha como combinamos. – apoiou um dos braços na porta e com a mão livre colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. – Você me recebe assim, Sakura, com essa roupa... – murmurou roucamente puxando a barra de sua camisola preta.

– E-Eu... – já estava respirando com dificuldade, ele estava tão perto. – Você é um maldito, sabe que hoje eu tenho folga. – sua mente gritava para empurra-lo para longe, mas seu corpo o desejava tanto que mal conseguia se mover. – Sasuke você só tem dezessete anos... – fechou os olhos quando ele encostou o nariz em sua bochecha e depois depositou um beijo demorado na mesma.

– Então finja que eu tenho vinte e cinco. – já estava quase fora de si e ele sabia disso. – Mas por favor... Não me mande embora. – encostou seus lábios nos dela, ansioso por beija-los o mais breve possível. – Me corrompa... Sakura-Chan.

E então ela o beijou, sentindo uma onda de eletricidade percorrer seu corpo quando o fez. Sasuke apertou seus glúteos a puxando para cima, fazendo com que ela enlaçasse suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Aquilo era o que ambos desejavam, o errado.

 **So good you've got to abuse it  
So fast that sometimes you lose it**

 **It chews you up when you feed it**

 **But everyone needs to eat**

 **Am I too much for you?**

 **'Cause you're too much for me.**

 **Still wanna be, corrupted**

 _Tão bom que você teve que abusar  
Tão rápido que às vezes você perde o controle  
Te mastiga quando você o alimenta  
Mas todo mundo precisa comer  
Eu sou demais para você?  
Porque você é muito pra mim  
Ainda quer ser corrompido_

Esbarraram nos moveis da sala, não se importando com o barulho que faziam as sete da manhã. Sakura caiu sobre o sofá e puxou Sasuke consigo, tirando-lhe a camiseta e a jogando em um canto, o qual não deu muita atenção, pois o Uchiha capturara seus lábios novamente, arranhando suas coxas e tirando sua camisola no momento em que pararam para respirar.

– Eu não quero fazer isso aqui. – falou ofegante, sentindo como se seu coração pudesse pular para fora de seu peito a qualquer momento.

– Achei que nunca iria me convidar para o seu quarto. – Sorriu malicioso a pegando no colo.

– Você acha que precisa de algum convite? – a moça mordeu seu ombro e ambos se lembraram de quando haviam se conhecido... De suas primeiras vezes.

 _Observava a moça sacudir a cabeça no ritmo da musica, ela era bonita, amiga do irmão mais velho de Gaara. As pernas torneadas estavam a mostra por conta do shorts preto e desfiado, contrastando com sua blusa branca que deixava parte de sua barriga a mostra._

 _– Aceita companhia? – perguntou aproximando-se dela, que lhe encarou com curiosidade._

 _– Eu pareço estar precisando? – as orbes verdes faiscaram. – Você pode ser interessante. – os lábios pintados de vermelho se curvaram em um sorriso. – Sou Sakura Haruno._

 _– Sasuke Uchiha. – o moreno se sentou ao lado dela no bar. – Você não parece estar se divertindo. – observou a garota virar o restante da bebida._

 _– Você é um bom observador, Sasuke. – Sakura se levantou e parou em frente a ele. – Quero saber se também sabe dançar. - O Uchiha se levantou a puxando pela cintura e murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido:_

 _– Sei fazer muito mais do que isso. – e a rosada gargalhou o puxando para a pista._

 _(...)_

 _Estavam num corredor, seu shorts estava aberto, ela era prensada contra a parede sentindo um de seus seios serem apertados com força. Sasuke... Ah, aquele era o nome do cara que estava fazendo-lhe arfar._

 _Ela não agia dessa forma, então por que?_

 _– É seu quarto? – ele perguntou enquanto ela distribuía chupões em seu pescoço. – Eu... Posso entrar? – Sakura distribuiu beijos até seu lóbulo e o mordiscou levemente, para em seguida murmurar:_

 _– Você acha que precisa de algum convite?_

Entraram como naquela noite. Ela ficou em pé, desabotoando a calça que ele usava e a baixando até as coxas do mesmo. Não fez questão de espera-lo tirar o restante da roupa, caminhou até sua cama e se sentou pensando na besteira que estava prestes a cometer.

– Quando acabarmos, você vai para a escola. – ficou de joelhos sobre o colchão e ele também o fez. Enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha e ele lhe encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Você não vai tentar bancar a responsável agora, não é? – brincou com o elástico de sua calcinha, ora descendo-a, ora subindo.

– A adulta... Tem... Que manter a ordem por aqui. – Sasuke fez com que ela se deitasse, cansando da brincar com sua calcinha a tirando com a ajuda da mulher.

– Sakura-Chan – posicionou-se entre suas pernas, começando a brincar com o clitóris da mesma. – Você só tem um trabalho por aqui. – curvou-se e mordiscou um de seus seios e em seguida deixando em sua barriga um rastro de saliva quente pela mesma.

– Sasuke – tentou dizer em tom repreensivo. – Cuidado com o que diz. – Sasuke sorriu novamente e a beijou calmamente, continuando os movimentos circulares em seu ponto mais intimo, percebendo o quão excitada ela já estava. – Nós não devíamos... Não... – mordeu o lábio inferior com força tentando, em vão, reprimir um gemido.

– Você, como eu, sabe que é tão bom. – ela arfou e arranhou seu ombro. – Você gosta de cometer esse erro tanto quanto eu. – Sakura puxou seus cabelos.

 **But is this what we want?  
'Cause we might miss-behave  
And we know it feels so good  
To make the same mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake, mistake!**

 _Mas é isto que nós queremos?_

 _Porque poderíamos enlouquecer_

 _Você sabe que é tão bom_

 _Cometer o mesmo erro, erro, erro, erro, erro, erro!_

– Não faça com que eu me arrependa por ter te deixado entrar, Uchiha. – disse entre dentes.

Sasuke se afastou somente para retirar sua cueca e quando se aproximou novamente a penetrou, dando longas e demoradas estocadas antes que aumentasse a velocidade. Ah, como ambos precisavam disso. Sentiam a necessidade de terem seus corpos se chocando, de ouvirem um gemendo o nome de outro, precisavam de todo o clima de luxuria que os rodeavam.

Sakura era a válvula de _'escape'_ de Sasuke. Ela, de forma alguma servia somente para sexo. A Haruno o surpreendia e o escutava sempre que precisava, ela não era como as outras garotas com quem havia passado somente uma noite ou somente algumas horas... Ela era mais, era sua, assim como ele era dela.

Quando chegaram ao ápice, o olhar que ela lhe lançou era tudo o que ele precisava para saber que, pelo menos naquele momento, tudo estava bem. Sentiu seu corpo pesar e se deitou ao lado da rosada, a puxando para que a abraçasse.

– Eu não vou deixar que essa diferença de idade interfira entre nós. – falou firmemente, embora sentisse seus olhos pesarem. – Não me importo com o que os outros vão dizer, Sakura-Chan. – ela apenas o escutava. – Quero continuar perdendo minha inocência, quero continuar sendo corrompido por você... Só você.

– Sasuke – ela deu risada. – Quem corrompe quem? – perguntou fechando os olhos.

– Acho que isso é um trabalho para os dois. – Sasuke depositou um beijo em seu ombro, seguindo por seu pescoço e maxilar.

Sakura parou, apenas apreciando as caricias singelas que ele lhe proporcionava. Sasuke era um homem e isso ninguém poderia questionar. Daqui há alguns meses ele ficaria de maior, seria dono de seus próprios atos e ela, bem, ela já tomava conta de si mesma há tanto tempo.

Que mal haveria em continuar?

– Então eu quero continuar sendo corrompida por você, Sasuke-kun. – murmurou o surpreendendo, ela nunca havia usado sufixo com ele.

– Nem se você não quisesse. – murmurou e os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso. – Eu preciso mesmo ir à escola? – perguntou se lembrando do que ela havia dito. – Aqui está tão bom...

– Não. – a Haruno respondeu imediatamente. –Não quero mais que você vá. – e mais uma vez, ele abriu um sorriso, se aconchegando melhor para dormir, tendo a certeza de que ela não o mandaria embora quando acordasse.

 **Am I too much for you?  
'Cause you're too much for me.  
Still wanna be, still wanna be, corrupted.**

 _Eu sou demais para você?_

 _Porque você é muito pra mim_

 _Ainda quer ser, ainda quer ser, Corrompido!_

* * *

 **Até a próxima One-Shot, pessoal!**

 **Me digam o que acharam hahahah**

 **Beijão**


End file.
